


HOW IT HAPPENED!

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: LILY IS BACK AT SCHOOL BUT HOW WILL SHE REACT TO BECOMING HEAD GIRL AND SHARING HER DUTIES WITH A VERY "SPECIAL" HEAD BOY





	1. IT WAS JUST HER LUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

James’s P.O.V

She was so beautiful, her hair whipping around her face, like a ball of fire.I know I’m a jerk sometimes and my mates, well they’re my mates but what would it take for her to……

“Hey, James.” That was my best mate, he can be sooo annoying at times, I mean couldn’t he see me admiring a masterpiece, well obviously not, but would it hurt to shut up sometimes. Oh yeah, I forgot, this is Sirius we’re talking about, so well he just can’t shut up without having a seizure.

“What’d you want, Sirius?” my voice came out rougher than usual but come on I didn’t mean it to, it just happened. 

“I just saw our favourite person! Guess who?” he smirked, clearly not minding the way I just spoke to him.

“Who? Amuse me Sirius I’m rather bored. I need entertainment.”

“Well aren’t you lucky, I’m your best friend…” he’s sometimes rather big headed… actually who am I kidding, he’s big headed all the time, anyway he carried on. “And I’ve just spotted snivels, so come on.”

I laughed; I was going to have so much fun doing this, like always.

*******

Lily’s Diary

Why can’t I look like a model like all other girl with red hair? I mean I’m just plain, plain and boring. But then you can’t have everything, I mean I got the grades and, Merlin; I’ve even become Head Girl. So I suppose I really don’t have anything to complain about.

“Hey Lil’s, how were your holz…Oh My God ….LILY, YOUR HEAD GIRL! I KNEW IT” Well that’s Jessica, my wonderfully beautiful but slightly mad best friend.

“Yeh, that was my reaction too, besides the ‘I KNEW IT’ part, I mean who in Merlin’s pants would make plain and boring me head girl?”

“What you chatting bout Lil, your perfect, your smart and pretty and absolutely responsible, I knew it was gonna be you.” O.k., I admit it, I found that hilarious and started laughing like a lunatic until…

“Fine, don’t wait for me, pretend I don’t exist, I’ll just find a place to sit until Merlin decides to shower me with some good old mercy and compassion.”

“Chill out Soph, I was telling Lily that she’s perfectly suited to be head girl but she finds something about this ridiculously funny”

“W-wwhat?” Soph spluttered. Finally, I thought, some sense.

“What, Lils everyone knew it was gonna be you... Come on who else has your charm and charisma…” 

I take back the bit about sense; the world has finally gone nuts. Anyway, deciding I needed to change the subject, sorta, I asked “so you two now anything bout who’s head boy?” as I pulled them onto the train.

Their answer, well it wasn’t an answer more like a laughing fit, just made me more confused.

“Ssorry Lils we don’t (laugh) know anything.” But for some reason the smile on their faces made me feel uncomfortable, I ignored it and told them I had to go for a meeting. 

*******

 

James’s P.O.V.

Hexing snivelly is such good fun and doing it with Sirius and Remus, oh yeah and peter, made it more fun. We were still laughing when we got onto the train. As we sat down, Sirius said “Did you see his face when he found out your head boy?” he snorted and the other two joined in...

I jumped up. ”Crap, I’m head boy”

“Yeh James we know, trust me the thrill wore off after the first time,” that’s Sirius sarky as ever. I thumped him, even he isn’t that dumb, actually he’s quite clever.

“Sirius, you idiot, I have to go to the bloody meeting, Evan’s gonna flip”

“Oh that’s why your so bothered, should’ve known” I heard all three of them laugh as I walked out.

Of course, I flipped I mean Lily Evans is the most beautiful girl in the world; I just hoped that I wasn’t the only irresponsible person on the train. It turned out I wasn’t, as I entered the prefect compartment I saw that I, Mr. Irresponsible, was the only person here, well that is, besides Evans. Thank Merlin for that. But my luck was not to last. She turned around, her beautiful green eyes narrowed as she said. “You lost Potter? Cuz if you didn’t know, this is the PREFECT compartment.”

I swear the way she talked to me you’d think I was thick. “Actually Evans im exactly where im supposed to be, you know, right here”

“What’re you talking about Potter?”

I thought ill just show her. I mean I couldn’t really be bothered to talk, just looking at her made my day, so I took out… oh the shame off it, the biggest prankster that has ever lived has become…the embarrassing badge. 

Guess what, the look on her face was worse than Snivelly’s. Gosh what an insult, really that hurt. Ok so maybe I’m exaggerating, but I’m not really that bad am I?

“No, no … u can’t... I mean…WHAT?”

Now I decided to just rub it in a bit, I mean I couldn’t resist.

“Yeh I know, we get to work together for a whole year, amazing isn’t it?” I gave her my sincerest smile. 

She looking like she was gonna murder me but lucky for me, Merlin was on my side because; the rest of the irresponsible responsible’s entered the compartment so I just winked and sat down.

Time for the meeting.

*******

Lily’s Diary

I AM GONNA KILL JESS AND SOPHIE. I mean how could they send their best friend into the battle field without preparation. I mean Potter is head boy and they knew that, it is a bad sign when you wanna kill your best friends. I had the thought that professor Dumbledore musta been drunk when he made me head girl, but now that Potter is head boy, I’m sure of it.

And you wanna know what’s worse? No-body paid attention to me; they only had eyes for the stupid, arrogant, idiotic Potter.

So everyone finally made it to the prefect compartment, I decided to introduce myself and my _colleague_ , and this is what happened:

Me: hey everybody, im head girl and this is… (I was pointing at you know… him)

Addie (5th year prefect): (swoon) OH MY GOD! It’s James Potter. 

I turned to look at him, he looked half bored half amused and then do you know what he did, he just waved and all the girls, (god you’d think they get over it) started giggling. So I thought that, fine he can do everything until, whoa that guy can surprise me , he spoke and guess what he said.

“Shut up, carry on Ev… I mean Lily...” he sounded bored.

The rest of the meeting went pretty fast and as soon as it was finished I was so out of there.

I guess it was just my luck…

*******


	2. My name is James

**_ Lily’s Diary _ **

After the meeting I rushed to the compartment where my so-called friends were sitting, having decided that I wasn’t going to speak to Jess or Soph, they were going to suffer for sending me go in there when they knew about _Potter._

“Hey Lils how was it?” asked Jess whilst Soph stifled apparent giggles. I responded with one of my oh-so –famous glares, which instead of making them feel sorry caused them to burst out laughing. Really what had I done to deserve this?

“Come on Lils it was only a joke, chill”. I continued to stare outside at the passing scenery without answering them, but I knew that they were now squirming guiltily. I smiled to myself. 

The rest of the journey passed quietly, Jess and Soph both looking uncomfortable and trying to make a conversation before entering into an awkward silence.

The train halted to a stop and I made to get up but Sophie stood in my way with Jess a little behind and started to talk before I could say anything.

“Hey, Lils we’re sorry, I mean we didn’t know you’d be this angry.”

I looked at my best friends, they seemed sincerely sorry; I guess I had over-reacted a bit, and I started to feel guilty.

“Hey, it’s ok, I guess I over reacted and that, forget _Potter_ lets just get to the castle, I’ve missed Hogwarts so much”

Jess and Soph smiled and we began walking towards the carriages that were going to take us to the castle whilst talking about our summer.

**_ _ **

**_ JAMES P.O.V _ **

I dragged myself to the carriages, having decided at the “prefect meeting” that the 6th year prefects were going to look after the 1st years.

“Hey prongs mate, snap out of it” Sirius screamed into my ear “we were just discussing the first prank of the year, you’re in right?”

“Course I am, a stupid lil badge’s not gonna stop me from having fun, but, do us a favour Padfoot make sure its not in front of Lil-Evans”

“Oh how considerate, did you hear that Moony? Our little prongs is still out to rob Lily’s heart” Sirius snickered and Peter started to laugh, everyone knew Peter worshipped Sirius. 

“Sirius, can I ask you something?”Sirius turned to face me as Remus raised his eyebrow.

“But why, of course you can old chap” answered Sirius, sounding a lot like Gilderoy Lockhart, a boy in 7th year Hufflepuff.

“Shut up Padfoot, carry on prongs” said Remus

“Well, Sirius how is it that you are best friends with Lily without even trying and as much as I try to impress her she still hates me?”

“Well, you’ve got to admit it, that prongs mate you just don’t have the talent.”

“Thanks Sirius, you’re a great mate, did you know that?”

“Hey prongs I’m sure that’s not the reason, I think its because you pester her too much about going out with you, so try leaving her alone this year ok?” Remus advised me.” Plus, Lily knew Sirius since they were small, isn’t that the reason, his family started to you know, since Lils is a muggle-born”

“Thanks moony, from now on you’re my best friend”

“Hey, prongs that’s not fair, I was gonna say that” Sirius whined.

”Hey you guys we should get out, we’ve reached the castle” Peter said as the carriages halted to a stop.

**_ Lily’s Diary _ **

We had just reached the castle stairs when I saw Sirius.

“Hi” I screamed as I ran to hug my other best friend in the world.

“Oomph”, Lils chill out a bit, you’re killing me here.”

“Sorry Siri, I’ve missed you sooo much” I said “where’ve you been?”

“Well, I missed you too, but you know how my family are, and yeah, I’m gonna stay with my brother from now on” Sirius said.

“Who, Regulus?” Jess asked I cringed inwardly as Sirius stiffened; Regulus was no longer what Sirius classed as his brother.

“Regulus is not my brother!” Siri said coldly “James is my only brother”

I was going to change the topic but Peeves beat me to it. 

“Hey, you lot watch out, here comes Peeves.” We all ducked as we entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The 1st years were quickly sorted into their new houses and the 6 new Gryffindors were greeted enthusiastically.

The welcoming feast started and the guys ate like dogs, talking and spitting out food at the same time, which for some reason all the girls besides us found incredibly charming. Gosh you’d think they’d grow up a bit. After the feast was finished Professor Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat and started to speak.

**_ JAMES P.O.V _ **

“I have some important announces to make, after which you may retire to your dormitories.” I looked up from my plate at the same time as Sirius and Remus; Dumbledore never started his speech like that, something was wrong. 

“Firstly, everyone in here has heard about the growing power of a wizard who calls himself lord Voldermort…” silence set upon the whole hall as Dumbledore uttered his name, I never understood why people were so scared of his name, but Dumbledore continued “… I must therefore warn you that, yes, the threat is great but while you are within these walls you will always be safe, however new rules have been laid out for your own safety, you will NOT be allowed to be out of your common rooms after 9 and I insist that you walk around in groups rather that alone. Also, it is in times like these in which we look towards are teachers and new head students: Ms Lily Evens and Mr. James Potter.”

Sirius nudged me to get up as he saw Lily standing, the rest of the students, beside the Slytherins (who needed them anyway) clapped as we sat back down.

“I must also remind you that the forbidden forest is still out of bounds and that NO…” He glanced at Sirius and me as he continued “… student is to be seen anywhere near it, and Mr. Filch has told me that 11 more items have been added to the list outside his office which now feature 79 items and with that, goodnight.” 

We got up and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, I had just left the great hall when someone called out to me.

“Potter, Potter, “

I turned around to face Lily as she said, “Thanks Potter, for taking Sirius in…”

“What? Sirius is like my brother, damn it, he is my brother, I would do anything for him, but why’d you care so much?” 

She blushed and looked down and said “because… because, it’s my fault that his family hate him, it’s my fault because he befriended me, a muggle born, a mudblood…”

“Lily, don’t call….” She ignored me an carried on

“… but that’s it, I am a mudblood in the eyes of his family aren’t I? But thanks Potter for taking him in and being his brother, because Merlin knows he needs someone like you, so thanks, thank you Potter” she turned and started to walk away, I don’t know what made me say it but I said it anyway.

“Lily…” she turned around and raised her eyebrow causing her eyes to look like emerald slits “…my name is James” and I walked away. 

plz plz plz review


End file.
